Un automne pour guérir
by Flolie25
Summary: Voyage intérieur dans la tête d'une Santana adulte, maman et épouse épanouie. Mais quand elle doit se rendre sans Brittany dans leur maison de campagne, son monde parfait s'écroule. OS pour le forum faberritana. Challenge du mois d'août.


**Un automne pour guérir**

Je me suis toujours dit que tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Qu'un jour, quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'extirperait de ce rêve éveillé. Un rêve d'une douceur enivrante. Le genre de rêve qui vous pousse vers un paradis sans limite. Un de ces rêves qui vous laisse penser que le bonheur est sans fin. Quand je la regarde, j'ai cette impression de légèreté qui m'envahit. Je ressens alors une force surnaturelle qui me pousse vers ce paradis coloré et lumineux. Une route du bonheur qui mène à une explosion de sensations et de sentiments tous plus forts les uns que les autres.

Je m'imagine parfaitement ce chemin tel un arc en ciel grimpant vers le ciel, des milliers de fleurs parsemant ses côtés, celles qu'elle affectionne tant. Elle aime les Tubéreuses, ces fleurs qui peuvent prendre des dizaines de couleurs différentes. Elle en aime surtout le parfum qui sait se rendre agréable même de très loin. Un mélange de plusieurs parfums, la douceur de la Rose, l'ivresse de la Fleur d'Orange et la force du Muguet. Une fleur repérable de loin, que l'on aime alors même qu'on ne la voit pas.

J'étais sur un chemin qui ne cessait de grimper, majestueux et presque orgueilleux. Ou bien suis-je celle qui a été un peu trop présomptueuse, ne pouvant pas croire que tout pouvez prendre fin un jour.

Je me retrouve aujourd'hui sans elle sur la route vers notre maison de campagne.

Jay est à l'arrière de la voiture, assoupi depuis que nous avons quitté New-York et sa ferveur épuisante. Il a encore cette innocence qui me rappelle ma femme, sa maman. Il a d'ailleurs tout d'elle, le même physique, le même caractère et la même faculté a faire de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.

Il a les mêmes yeux bleus azurs qu'elle. La même chevelure dorée. Il est longiligne déjà pour son jeune âge. Il sera grand et élancé et à la seule différence de Brittany, sa peau est halée, comme la mienne. Ce sera un beau gosse qui fera tourner les têtes des filles. Ou des garçons.

Il est doux, rêveur, déjà charmeur, et il a un grand cœur. Comme elle, il a un sourire resplendissant qui vous donne un moral d'acier. C'est le grand secret de Brittany ça, et il sera pareil s'il ne l'est pas déjà, toujours trouver les mots justes, le sourire adéquat pour vous redonner le moral et vous faire avancer plus vite. Je sais qu'en grandissant, il me fera penser de plus en plus à elle.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison. Notre maison. Notre petit coin de paradis.

Lorsque nous l'avons choisie, et qu'elle n'était encore que ruine, l'automne venait à peine d'arriver comme aujourd'hui. Les couleurs typiques de la saison avaient progressivement fait leur apparition. Les arbres avaient commencé à prendre leur teintes mordoré et rouge, l'herbe était encore verdoyante par endroit et la rosée du matin rendait cette verdure éclatante. Dans peu de temps, les arbres allaient perdre complètement leur feuillage. Les amas de feuilles multicolores tapisseraient les étendues, comme une protection pour le froid à venir de l'hiver.

En cette saison, le paysage est merveilleux, voir magique. De là où je suis, tout en haut de la colline, la vue est d'une beauté resplendissante. J'ai toujours aimé venir ici, dans cette vieille maison de bois que nous avons pris soin de transformer. L'aspect extérieur en revanche nous l'avons voulu le plus authentique possible. Nous avons préféré garder son aspect d'origine, plein de charme avec son bois vieilli et grisé par le temps. J'aime cette maison, j'aime m'y ressourcer deux ou trois mois dans l'année, plier bagages et fuir notre vie trépidante de new-yorkaises. Habituellement, nous venons ici ensemble. Je demande toujours à Brit de stopper la voiture à l'endroit précis où je me trouve. De ce point d'observation, je peux prendre une vue d'ensemble du domaine en photo. C'est pour moi un besoin irréprésible tellement ce paysage me fascine.

Ce que j'aime aussi, c'est faire le chemin restant jusqu'à la maison à pieds. Descendre ce chemin fait d'un mélange de terre et de graviers, prendre mon temps pendant que Brit descend avec la voiture.

Je descends lentement comme à mon habitude. J'aime profiter de cette descente, photographier chaque détails, mémoriser les odeurs, ou bien m'imprégner de l'aura de cet endroit.

Quand elle m'accompagne, elle gare la voiture sous le porche qui se trouve derrière la maison et vient me rejoindre sur le chemin pour terminer la descente avec moi. Jay entre nous deux, main dans la main. Nous sommes toujours comme deux ados éperdues d'amour, jamais rassasiées l'une de l'autre. Avoir un enfant n'a en rien changé cet aspect de notre couple, bien au contraire, il l'a même sans doute renforcé. Nous ne sommes des mamans que quelques heures dans une journée. Bon, une bonne partie de la journée je l'admet. Mais lorsque nous nous retrouvons esseulées, nous ne sommes plus des mamans, nous sommes deux femmes, deux amantes dévouées l'une à l'autre.

Hier soir, alors que je faisais nos valises, elle est entrée dans notre chambre pour m'annoncer qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec moi. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire. J'ai cru que encore une fois elle avait un spectacle de dernière minute qui l'empêcherait de se joindre à moi pour notre escapade, comme ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Encore qu'elle n'a jamais loupé nos vacances à la campagne , elle s'est toujours débrouillée pour être disponible. Je dois vous avouer que sur le coup, je l'ai très mal pris. J'ai du lui dire qu'elle était égoïste, ce à quoi elle a répondu ''oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois''.

Et effectivement, ce n'est pas ce que je croyais.

J'arrive sous le porche et gare la voiture en douceur, perdue dans mes pensées. Je referais bien le chemin en sens inverse, à pieds, histoire de me remonter le moral grâce à la vue et aux sensations que me procurent cet endroit, mais je n'en ai pas la force. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va lâcher ses dernières forces pour se hisser dans la maison, déposer une valise dans la chambre à l'étage, une autre dans la chambre de Jay, le coucher pour qu'il puisse continuer a dormir, redescendre, attraper une bouteille de vin blanc dans la cave, un verre dans la cuisine, et se vautrer dans le canapé. Je sais que je dois oublier l'idée du vin et du laisser aller, que je suis une maman avant tout pour les prochains jours et je devrais me contenter d'un verre d'eau fraîche. Je reprendrais des forces en nous préparant à manger pour midi et j'irais me poser quelques minutes sur le rocking-chair de la terrasse, histoire de ne pas sombrer dans la déchéance. Je dois tenir bon jusqu'à son arrivée, je le dois à Jay. Il a besoin que je sois forte pour lui. Même si mon envie première est de dormir pour oublier.

Je ne pouvais pas anticiper une telle nouvelle de sa part.

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

« Tu quoi? »

« Je dois passer des examens à l'hôpital demain. »

« Pour quelle raison? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça... »

« Pour quelle raison Brit? »

Lorsqu'elle m'appelle Brit, c'est mauvais signe. Elle est en colère. Ou inquiète. Oui c'est ça, inquiète, du coup elle transpose ça par de la colère. Je préfère lorsqu'elle me donne des mots doux. ''Bébé'' reste mon préféré. Parce qu'au fond, j'ai l'impression d'en être toujours un. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur a garder mon âme d'enfant et j'espère que Jay en fera autant en grandissant et en devenant adulte. J'ai bon espoir, vu que San n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est mon portrait craché. Jay est ma licorne, celle que je cherchais depuis toujours.

Je n'avais plus le choix maintenant, je devais le lui dire. Quinn venait de me téléphoner, la nouvelle qu'elle appréhendait tant venait de tomber.

« J'ai des douleurs assez fortes depuis plusieurs semaines. Des maux de têtes terribles. Tu t'en aies aperçu, mais j'ai dit que ça irait. Mais ça ne va pas du tout San et Quinn s'est inquiétée vu que je n'ai jamais eu de douleurs comme ça avant. Alors elle m'a fait une prise de sang hier et là elle vient de me dire que les résultats ne sont pas bons. Elle veut me faire faire des examens plus poussés dès demain matin mais pas dans son hôpital. Elle veut que j'aille voir un de ses confrères avec elle à Seattle, le meilleur apparemment. »

Elle me regarde, comme suspendue dans le temps. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'arrive pas a assimiler la nouvelle, comme si tout ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

« Je vais venir avec toi mon bébé »

« Non, toi tu dois t'occuper de Jay mon amour et je préfère y aller sans toi parce que sinon je ne vais pas être concentrée sur tout ça. »

« Mais je vais t'apaiser au moins. »

« Non, parce que tu seras inquiète et tu me feras ressentir ta peur. »

« Je serais inquiète aussi en étant à la maison je te signal... »

« Oui mais je ne le verrais pas. Et puis il y a Jay. »

« Oui mais... »

« J'ai pris ma décision San, et je sais que c'est pour notre bien à tous les trois. »

« Mais je veux pas te perdre bébé, je veux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Mon amour, je suis là et je suis bien vivante. Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas me laissé faire par une espèce de bonhomme tout méchant qui a décidé de me chatouiller le cerveau! »

« Comment tu fais? »

« Pour? »

« Pour avoir ce si beau sourire toujours pendu au bout de tes lèvres? »

« Il me suffit de te regarder Santana Lopez »

« Je t'aime mon bébé. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

_Retour à la maison de campagne avec Jay et Santana_

J'ai finalement fait une sieste avec Jay sur le canapé du salon. Ce petit homme est une vraie marmotte et je dois dire que pour ça, c'est de moi qu'il tient. Brittany elle, est capable de se lever aux aurores lorsque nous sommes ici, juste pour donner à manger aux canards qui se trouvent dans le lac à côté de la maison. Elle se lève alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle me réveille à chaque fois, la faute au parquet qui se trouve vers la porte et qui grince systématiquement, raisonnant dans toute la maison. Je fais alors semblant de dormir, pour ne pas qu'elle culpabilise. Elle se fait couler un café et le temps qu'il soit prêt, elle enfile ses bottes en plastique, prépare un saut de pain rassi et se dirige en sautillant jusqu'au lac. Je sais qu'elle fait comme ça car dès qu'elle franchie la porte d'entrée, je me lève et la guette par la fenêtre de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Elle est alors dans son élément, heureuse et épanouie. Elle peut y rester une demi heure, a regarder nager et manger les canards, à leur chanter une chanson, leur raconter des histoires. Ça je le sais car un matin, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de la rejoindre. Je me suis alors approchée tout doucement, sans bruit, dans la rosée du matin et je l'ai écouté faire. Puis n'y tenant plus, je l'ai enserré de mes bras avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. J'ai alors senti son sourire s'agrandir.

Je regarde ce petit garçon à mes côtés et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une tristesse effroyable. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle, mais au delà de ça, je n'imagine pas la vie de Jay sans sa maman.

Je réalise que je ne dois pas imaginer ça, sinon, fatalement, c'est ce qui arrivera. Je dois me battre avec elle, pour elle. Je dois être celle qui la soutiendra et pas l'inverse. Je dois être forte et combattre ce petit bonhomme à l'intérieur de sa tête , je dois le chasser et l'empêcher de mettre à mal notre bonheur.

Demain elle nous rejoindra et commencera alors sans doute une nouvelle vie pour nous trois. Une vie faite de combats et de batailles. Rien ne sera facile mais je fais aujourd'hui une promesse à la femme et à l'homme de ma vie: Je suis Santana Lopez et rien ne pourra détruire ce que nous avons mis tant de temps à construire.

_Le lendemain_

« Momon ?»

« Oui mon coeur? »

« L'est où momon B? »

« Plus très loin maintenant, et ta marraine aussi. »

« Ouaiiii! »

« Va donner à manger aux canard JJ! »

Il a insisté pour ''faire comme maman B'' et donner à manger aux canards. C'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve dans ce petit coin de paradis, à l'autre bout du lac, en retrait de la propriété. J'aime m'installer sur ce banc en lisière de bois, là où les arbres perdent leurs feuilles en premier. La journée s'annonce brumeuse et j'en suis ravie car c'est le temps que Brit préfère. Elle l'aime parce que ça nous donne une bonne raison d'allumer la cheminé et de nous emmitoufler dans des couvertures, tous les trois sur le canapé. On peut passer des heures blottis les uns contre les autres, à regarder la télé et à rire de tout et de rien. Le bonheur parfait en somme.

Cet endroit c'est ce qui a fini de nous convaincre d'acheter le domaine dans son ensemble. Une bulle d'oxygène au milieu de nulle part. Un vieux banc, le lac en ligne de mire, la maison dans notre dos et rien d'autre autour de nous. Juste nous.

Je sens deux bras m'enlacer et me presser contre un corps. Son corps. Ce corps qui me fait vivre tant d'émotions depuis quinze ans.

« Tu es en train de te dire que Jay tient vraiment tout de moi n'est ce pas? »

« Et aussi que cet endroit est un paradis sur terre. »

« Bonjour mon amour »

« Bonjour mon bébé, comment tu te sens? »

« Je vais bien San! Je vais aller bien. Quinn va prendre soin de moi! N'est ce pas Quinnie?»

« Tu es ma priorité ma belle! »

Jay se retourne à l'écoute de sa voix. Un sourire illumine aussitôt son visage. Il se met à courir à perdre haleine. Elle se dégage alors de notre étreinte pour se laissé embarqué dans un câlin plein de tendresse avec notre fils. Ce genre de câlin qui vaut tout l'or du monde.

« Momoooooon! »

« Salut mon ti coeur! »

« Tu a bien momom? »

« Je vais mieux maintenant que je te vois. »

« M'a manqué sais! »

« Tu m'as beaaaaaaaaucoup manqué aussi mon poussin. »

« Et momon San al a dit oussi. »

« C'est vrai ça? Maman San a dit que maman B lui manquait? »

« Voui. »

« Et bien maman San m'a beaucoup manqué aussi. »

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien en disant ça, et je peux y voir toute la profondeur de son amour et de son bonheur de nous retrouver. Je sais que nous allons être sa force, la réserve d'énergie dans laquelle elle puisera quand le besoin sera trop pressent.

Elle prend son fils par la main et l'emmène vers le lac pour son passe temps préféré.

Je me lève et vient étreindre ma meilleure amie.

« Merci Q! »

Je sens des larmes monter et je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas les laissé sortir. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

Quinn le voit bien et s'empresse de me rassurer.

« Elle va s'en sortir San. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir? »

« Parce qu'elle a le meilleur médecin des Etats-Unis pour s'occuper d'elle, sa meilleure amie pour la soutenir et la soigner, un fils formidable et surtout elle t'a toi et ton amour incommensurable. »

« Elle a quoi exactement? »

« Une tumeur. »

« Bon sang Quinn, pourquoi elle? »

« Elle va s'en sortir, calme toi. La tumeur est opérable et elle n'est là que depuis peu de temps. »

« Mais si on se rendait compte que ça s'est propagé? »

« Impossible je te dis. »

« Tu es sûre? »

« Je te le promet. Et puis c'est une battante. Crois moi, elle va s'en sortir. »

« Merci Q. »

« Par contre, elle doit retourner à Seattle dans trois jours. Le docteur Shepperd voulait l'opérer dès demain mais elle a tenu à venir passer quelques jours ici pour reprendre des forces. Il lui a accordait trois jours parce que de toute façons la tumeur ne va pas prendre plus d'ampleur en si peu de temps et que se ressourcer ne peut être que bénéfique et la rendre plus combative. »

« Je pourrais venir cette fois? »

« On va s'arranger pour Jay, t'inquiète pas. Rachel va nous rejoindre ici dès demain. »

« Je dois être rassurée là? »

« Tu changeras jamais toi! Ma femme est très capable je te signal. »

« Je peux pas dire, elle m'a jamais montré! »

« Ça l'entraînera alors... »

« Quinn? t'es sérieuse? Ça a marché? »

« Oui! »

Son sourire en dit long sur son bonheur de futur maman. Rachel et elle essayent depuis trois ans d'avoir un enfant et il semblerait que la petite graine ait enfin pris. Rachel enceinte. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça.

Je retourne à la contemplation de mes deux amours. La voir heureuse aux côtés de Jay me donne de l'espoir. Ne serait ce que pour lui, elle mettra toutes ses forces dans la bataille et se battra jusqu'au bout.

XoXoXoXoXo

Plongée dans un sommeil profond, je ne n'aperçoit pas tout de suite la petite frimousse debout près de moi, et qui me secoue en maugréant des paroles encore incompréhensibles pour mon cerveau endormis.

« Mam! »

« Mmmmmh ! Qu'est qu'il y a Jay?» dis-je d'une voix endormie et pâteuse.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Viens là mon bonhomme. »

« Je veux maman B. »

« Je sais mon cœur, je sais. »

« Elle revient quand? »

« Tu tends ta main comme ça, voilà, et tu fermes ce doigts là, ce doigts là et celui là. Combien il t'en reste maintenant? »

« Dieux? »

« Deux mon cœur. Dans deux jours, maman B sera là et elle te fera un énorme câlin. Et si tu as été sage et ça elle va me le demander crois moi, tu auras même droit à un petit cadeau. »

« Je suis sage non? »

« Oui, très mon coeur! »

« Maman, c'est loin comment Paris? »

« Jay, il est quatre heures du matin, tu crois pas qu'on peut en parler au ptit dej? »

« Mais jveux savoir où maman B elle danse moi! »

« Elle danse très très loin puisqu'il y a un océan qui nous sépare. »

« Comme quand elle était à l'hôpital? »

« Non, là, elle n'était pas loin. »

« On ira un jour à Paris tous les quatre? »

« J'espère de tout mon coeur Jay! »


End file.
